1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand-held bar for engaging strings of a musical instrument, such as a guitar during the playing thereof.
2. Prior Art
In the playing of a Hawaiian guitar, the instrument is usually arranged so that the strings are horizontal, and the musician "fingers" the instrument by sliding a rigid bar along the strings to designated points to alter the speaking length thereof. This had been a common practice for both acoustic and electric Hawaiian guitars.
It has also been known to make such rigid member tubular so that it slips over one finger of the musician, and to use the same with either acoustic or electric guitars which are otherwise held in a non-horizontal conventional manner. In the entertainment field, this style of playing is now called "slide guitar" because of the glissando or portamento effects that are created. In these examples, all that the rigid member does is define the effective or speaking length of the string lying between the bridge and the bar or slide member.